


tell me more

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Peraltiago Smut, Sexy Times, set after The Fugitive, with a little Harry Potter thrown in for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: “Right now, all I can think about is you.”  His thumb skirts along the edge of the fabric before pushing it to one side.  “About how amazing you are, how much I love you.  How much I want to come, but you just won’t. let. me.”“And - oh, god - what are you going to do about it?” She whispers, a shiver running along her spine when he drums his fingertips against her teasingly.He smiles at her, the cheekiness obvious in his tone as he gives her a wink.  “Oh, Ames.  When it comes to you, I can solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”(set after The Fugitive)





	tell me more

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came about from the post/prompt - _'tell me about the book you're reading while I kiss your neck'_. A little bit of PWP, set after The Fugitive - sexy timez with Jake and Amy and her love of books. 🙊

****

**tell me more**

With a tiny smile of triumph creeping onto her face, Amy fills in the blank squares of the crossword in. _A person who collects or has a great love of books: bibliophile._ From beside her, she hears the familiar sound of a page being turned, thumb scraping along the parchment before settling into place in the middle, and she turns towards the noise, smile growing wider as she takes in the sight of Jake in bed beside her, completely engrossed in the next Harry Potter book.

His eyes widen slightly, brows raising as he reacts to whatever he’s just read, and warm memories of her reading the books for the first time flood her mind. She had been so completely thrilled a few weeks ago when he told her that he had been reading them - even more so, that he had been reading them purely because _she loved them so much_. He was her most treasured person in the entire world, with the most incredible soul, and the fact that he was so willingly expanding his limited literary repertoire to include her favourite collection was enough to make her heart cry a little.

And then they’d caught the fugitives, and he’d told her _her happiness was worth way more than winning some stupid bet_, and Amy knew that she would love Jake Peralta forever. (Truth was, she’d known that for a while now. But that afternoon locked him into place, _forever and ever_.)

Her exemplary organisational skills, tied with the fact that Jake had more than a drawers worth of clothes at Amy’s house already, meant that within a week of the manhunt finishing, Jake had officially moved in with Amy. 

The last several weeks had brought them a surprising amount of domesticated bliss. For the first time in a long time, they each had someone to come home to - no organising of who was staying where - and walking through the door to find the other already cooking (i.e., ordering) dinner; or recording their favourite show in case they missed it, had quickly become the best part of their days. Date nights were in their living room, a few soft candles lit and a cheesy movie playing in the background, and she’d never been happier. Anywhere with Jake was her favourite place to be, and now there were letters in the mailbox with his name on them, and everything felt like it should have always been this way (and _could_ have been this way, if Figgis hadn’t stormed his way into the picture).

He gasps before flicking the page over, obviously completely engrossed with the story, and Amy folds up her crossword, placing it and her Favourite Pen For Doing Crosswords neatly on top of her nightstand. Watching him get swept up in a book was turning out to be incredibly sexy, and there was no way that she could ignore the urge any longer. She lifts the sheet slightly, shifting until she’s resting against her side, knees curled up, and leans towards her boyfriend. 

“Tell me about that book you’re reading there, Peralta” she whispers, breath warm on his neck as she moves up to that certain spot below his ear, leaving a gentle kiss there and smiling softly when the guaranteed goosebumps appear. 

He takes a hard swallow, eyes still trained on the page but his distraction obvious. Amy shifts closer, resting her left knee near his to gain leverage. Gripping the headboard with her right hand, she creates a path with her kisses, travelling along his shoulder before returning back to his neck. Jake pushes the book closed until it’s only in the one hand, index finger still tucked between the pages to mark his spot, and turns his head to capture Amy’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

She lingers for a moment, revelling in the feeling of being able to have Jake so close to her whenever she needs him. Which probably shouldn’t have felt as exhilarating as it did, because ever since he’d come back from Florida they had yet to spend a night apart, but there was something about this bed becoming _their_ bed that just made all of their struggles worth it. 

He smiles at her, lowering his arms, (_welcoming, he’s always welcoming_) and Amy shifts again until she is straddling his lap. The air is cool against her skin now that she is no longer under the blanket, and it’s a welcome relief - the change in season had brought warmer nights, and her sleep attire lately had been reduced to a simple tank and boy-leg underwear. She had noticed Jake’s eyes roving over her body as she’d gotten ready for bed this evening, and she knew he was a fan of the look.

(The fact that she didn’t need to put on sexy lingerie to capture the interest of her boyfriend only made her love him more.)

Like a magnet, Jake moves to rest his right hand against her thigh, thumb stroking against her bare skin as Amy leans down to plant more kisses along his neck. Her hands relocate to either side of his pillow, and she moves her mouth back up to his ear, whispering - “I love my book reading boyfriend. So much.”

“Ames,” Jake moans in response. The sound goes straight to her crotch - her walls clenching, knowing that she was turning him on doing double duty at turning herself on as well. She continues with the kisses, refusing to let her lips leave his skin as she moves down again. 

“So, are you enjoying it?” She lets one hand run along his arm, dipping along the edges of his bicep and tracing the spine of the book in his hand before heading towards his groin. He lets out a sigh as her knuckles bend, fingers tracing him, and she smiles against his neck. 

“Mmmm.” His Adam’s Apple bobs against the vibration of his voice, and Amy drops a gentle kiss at the edge of his jaw.

She presses harder with her hand, lowering her palm and rubbing along the familiar length. “Is it good, babe?”

His only response is a heavy exhale, eyes fluttering shut as his head falls back against the headboard.

Amy softens her voice, knowing a turned-on Jake can be easily distracted. “Babe?” 

Jake’s chin drops back down as he looks at her through half lidded eyes. “Hmm?”

Amy raises her palm again until only the tips of her fingers are rubbing Jake’s cock through the fabric. “Is it good?”

He licks his bottom lip, nodding. “So good, Ames.”

She smiles. “Tell me more.”

With one finger still holding his place in the book, Jake’s free hand moves from her thigh, skirting along her the hem of her top before slipping underneath. “The way you make me feel, babe, I -”

Her hand pulls away and he looks back at her, brows knitting.

Resisting the urge to giggle at his obvious protest, Amy runs the same hand through his hair, carding her fingers and tugging at the ends. “Tell me more about the book, Jake. Tell me what chapter you’re on. Tell me what’s happening.” Her thumb rests against his temple. “You have the most beautiful mind, and I want to hear the story through your eyes.”

Understanding fills his features and he smiles, that sexy _I like where this is going_ smile that often follows her initiating something different. Her heart skips a beat at this face, at the consistently open acceptance of whatever makes her happy, and she leans in for kiss. His free hand holds her in place while his tongue dives in, tangling with hers and showing her just how much she was loved.

Not that he ever left her with any doubt.

She’s the first to break the kiss, rubbing her nose against his and kissing the tip before pulling away. Her hand returns to his crotch, noticing that his semi-erection was semi no more. She flicks her wrist up and down, feather soft in her movements, and asks - “Now, where were we?”

“Ta …. Twent …. Twenty-two.” He stammers, panting out the number softly. His hand travels from her neck to her waist, trying in vain to hold her in place. 

“You’re up to chapter twenty-two?” Amy offers. He nods, fingers probing into her skin a little harder. “Tell me about it.”

“Harry is .. oh god, Ames.” He stops mid sentence when she tightens her grip on his dick, raising his hand to his forehead and wiping away the sweat. “Harry’s had a dream where he’s a sss -” More pressure. “You’re _killing_ me here, babe.”

She smirks. “You love it.” He nods, hips rising slightly off of the mattress as his desire builds. His erection is rock hard now, the tension fighting against the fabric and she can feel the clear distinction of his head, the pre cum leaving a dark spot of moisture. She wants to grind down on the bulge, feel the strength of him underneath her.

“It’s an omen,” he rushes out, hand moving up along the inside of her tank top, not stopping until his fingers have reached her breasts. Toying with one of her nipples, his thumb circles the area distractedly. “He’s calling to the portraits.”

Tiny shivers break out along her skin at his touch, and she moves her other hand to hold him there while his thumb continues to wander. “Mmm-hmm.” Her throat is dry, and she shallows quickly. “The headmasters … Professor Dumbledore. Isn’t it all so amazing, Jake?” 

He blinks, eyes surprisingly bright as they fix onto her. “Amazing.” Somehow, she knows he isn’t referring to the portraits.

Resting her right hand on his chest for leverage, Amy grinds down on Jake’s erection, unable to fight the urge for friction any longer. He moans underneath her, and from the corner of her eye she sees the hand still holding the book in place crook its forefinger, bending a page to an angle before shoving it closed, discarding the novel onto her side of the bed.

She gasps, hand freezing in place, body pulling away as she looks over at her boyfriend in shock.

“Jacob Peralta, what did that book ever do to you?”

His mind is clearly in a haze of horniness and he blinks at Amy in confusion, eyebrows knitting together slightly. “Uhhh … what now?”

Her head flicks in the book’s direction in explanation. “You just folded the pages of that book like some kind of proletarian!”

Eyes flitting to the book and then back to her, Jake obviously struggles for an answer before finally speaking. “And … that’s bad?”

Amy can feel her inner-voice screaming. “These are sacred pages of knowledge and intrigue and disaster and _destiny_, Jake! They needed to be treated as such.”

He gives her his best _how do I fix it?_ face, and she can’t help but smile. Oh, how she loves this man. “A bookmark, Jake. Find a bookmark. And swear you’ll never fold down a page again.”

The thumb on his left hand returns to it’s previously scheduled program of stroking her ribcage gently as his right hand grasps blindly at items on the bedside table (his bedside table, because he lives here now, _they live together now_), quickly landing on a loose playing card and snatching it up. It’s the Ace of Hearts, she notices with a grin, and he shoves it into the book hastily, moving it over to sit next to his glass of water. Now free, his index finger swipes across his heart in an x, the sincerity in his eyes making her feel all warm and fuzzy.

Her fingers intertwine with his, giving them a gentle squeeze as she breaks into a bigger smile. “Much better” she commends, before closing the distance between them with another kiss. His tongue is quick to press for more, and she deepens the kiss without hesitation, already eager for things to get back on track.

It was no secret that Amy loved a little bit of control. And there wasn’t anything more satisfying for her than watching the love of her life fall apart at the seams from the simple touch of her hand. After their second official date, she had taken Jake back to her place, both of them still in that _‘I’ve waited so long to see you naked that clothes shouldn’t ever be necessary when I’m around’_ phase. She’d dragged him into her bedroom, pushing down on his shoulders until he sat at the foot of her bed, then gave him the kiss of his life before kneeling down. 

The memory of that blowjob, and the reverent way Jake had moaned her name over and over, the hand gripping her hair still _so gentle_, had been filed away for safekeeping since that very evening - stored for the lonely nights when his side of the bed remained cold. 

Dropping another kiss to his neck, Amy pushes against the waistband of his sweats, tugging at the material until they were low enough for her to reach in and pull out Jake’s already hard cock. Her fingers curl around the familiar girth, wrist rotating slightly as she moves her hand up and down, smiling against his collarbone when Jake’s moaning gets louder. An idea pops into her head, and changing paths, she leaves a trail of kisses along the underside of his neck (his current craned position affording her access), sighing softly as the stubble of his five o’clock shadow tickles her mouth. 

She pulls away slightly, waiting until his eyes meet hers before speaking. Moves her hand up and down deliberately. “If you come too quickly, I’m going to tell you a spoiler about the books. And I know you hate spoilies, Peralta.”

His only answer is a strangled moan, the very slight nodding of his head the only indication that any words were getting through to his brain right now. Her nose rubs against the spike of his skin, breathing in the scent of her most favourite person as her pace increases infinitesimally. She loved when he didn’t shave in the evening - waking up to a perfect mixture of scratchy and smooth skin was high on her list of favourite things. 

Although, to be fair, when it came to Jake, that list was pretty damn long.

His thumb circles her erect nipple again, fingers gripping her breast with a renewed vigour. “What else, Jake?” He shakes his head, too far gone to tell her much of anything, and she grins. “What house do you belong to?”

“Ours.” He answers, and it’s so sweet and so _Jake_ that Amy can’t help but lean in for another kiss. “Gryffindor,” he mumbles against her lips, and suddenly he must remember that both of his hands are free, and they begin roam her body - palming her breasts through the tank top before moving quickly south. “And you’re Ravenclaw.”

Amy nods, keeping up the steady rate and letting out a soft moan as Jake’s fingers began to trace her folds through her underwear. He was right, of course. She was a Ravenclaw, although there was a time when she wished to be a Hufflepuff. There was a confidence to her now, an unapologetic loving of who she was, that she hadn’t completely picked up on until she had re-read the books last year. And while part of that confidence was something that came with time, it would be remiss of her to not acknowledge that having the love of someone like Jake had definitely helped. 

Her hips sway slightly as his fingers push harder, slowing down the rhythm her wrist had been making as the need for Jake’s touch begins to outweigh everything. He had the best fingers, so long and perfect, and they knew just where to go to make her entire body tremble. How she survived so long without them, she’ll never know.

He grins, the satisfaction of being able to distract her obvious, and she raises one eyebrow, tightening her grip around his dick, flicking her wrist up and down a few times before stopping completely in retaliation. Eyes squeezing shut, he pants through the feeling, fingers pressing attentively against her underwear, and she leans down to sink her teeth into his shoulder. He moans a garbled version of her name, and she bucks her hips against his hand.

Her breath hitches in her throat. She knows that he can feel how wet she is, and is desperate for more. Details of the book fall by the wayside, then his fingers circle her nub against the material, and she’s struggling to remember her own name. “So what are you thinking about now, babe?”

“Right now, all I can think about is you.” His thumb skirts along the edge of the fabric before pushing it to one side. “About how amazing you are, how much I love you … how good your hand feels around my cock. How much I want to come, but you just won’t. let. me.” 

“And - _oh, god_ \- what are you going to do about it?” She whispers, a shiver running along her spine when he drums his fingertips against her teasingly. 

He smiles at her, the cheekiness obvious in his tone as he gives her a wink. “Oh, Ames. When it comes to you, I can solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” Her heart quickens at the quote, and then his thumb begins rubbing against her clit, playing with the moisture he finds there, and all bets are off. 

Her grip on his dick increases, hand moving faster to match his intensity as he bends his thumb in _that way_ \- but the circular motion is slower than usual and she growls. He _knows_ that it wouldn’t take much to send her over the edge. His middle finger dips inside of her, rubbing her walls with such a gentle touch that she lets out a whimper, yearning for more, senses already heightened from the feeling of turning him on just as much with her own touch. 

And then he pulls away, leaning forward to leave a soft kiss against her clavicle, and the hand that had been resting against his shoulder shifts to his chest, fingernails digging into his skin in reprimand. He grins at her obvious frustration, licking his lips before leaning up to capture hers in a kiss. “Two can play that game, Santiago.”

Both of her hands leave his body as she grips his face, pulling him back in for another frustrated kiss. She loved this feeling - of being so close to the edge, only to be pulled back, all at the touch of his hand. Hooking one arm around his neck, Amy pulls him even closer, shuffling forwards until there’s no longer a gap between them, and deepens the kiss. She loved that he lived within the four walls that she had called home for so long now, but also that he lived within the four walls of herself - the heart, soul, flesh and bone that had been missing somebody like him for so very long that she’d forgotten how exhilarating it was to have a love like his - to exist every day with the knowledge that every step she took, he took as well. 

Finally they break apart, both of their chests heaving for breath, and he looks up at her with such lust in his eyes that she feel herself begin to melt. “What do you want, Amy?”

All thoughts of her little game have disappeared completely, and she reaches for the hem of his grey shirt, keeping her hands close so that they glide against his torso as they lift the material, whipping it off him as quickly as she can. Her own top is removed just as quickly, and she leans down for another kiss. His arms wrap around her, holding her so tightly, and she feels so cherished in his arms that she doesn’t ever want to leave. “You. I want you, Jake.”

His hips lift quickly and Amy moves to the side, stripping off her underwear as Jakes hands move from her waist to his sweats, pushing down the material until they’re down by his feet, kicking them off underneath the sheet and beckoning her over again with a smile. She’s quick to straddle him, hand returning to give his cock a quick pump before settling into position. He pulls her in for a kiss as she sinks down onto him, and they moan into each other’s mouths. 

One hand gripping the metal headboard of their bed, Amy lets out a shuttering breath as Jake leans forward slightly, the pillow propped behind his head affording the leverage he needs to take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently. His teeth graze against the sensitive skin, alternating between kisses and licks, and Amy increases her speed, gyrating her hips as his hands reach down to grip her ass. 

His mouth cranes after her as she pulls back, lifting up her arms and pulling her hair into a makeshift bun, the combined heat of the summer evening and what they were doing proving to be a heady cocktail. Jake’s hands slide up from her behind, gripping her waist as he snaps his hips up to meet hers with every thrust, and she cries out in ecstasy. This was their own kind of magic.

He tents his knees behind her, and she leans back against his raised thighs, throwing her head back and letting her hair cascade down as she lets out a soft moan. Although slight, the change in angles has meant that the head of his cock is hitting her walls in all the right ways, and with each gentle thrust he was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Her thighs are burning and she can feel the sweat pooling down the centre of her breasts, but she doesn’t ever want this to be over.

Amy drops her chin back down, bending her neck until she’s facing him again, and the love that she finds there - shining so brightly in his eyes, combined with the feeling of the two of them together like this - pushes the air completely from her lungs. Even after the countless times they had slept with each other, he still watched her movements and studied her reactions like it was their first time. He was absolutely invested in making her feel good - as she was for him - and it was _everything_.

He made her feel so loved, so cherished, and she would forever be thankful that they’d finally bit the bullet and acknowledged their feelings. Jake Peralta was her boyfriend, but he was also the love of her life. And she was beyond hopeful that one day, some day soon if she could be so lucky, she would be able to call him her husband. Build a life together. Have children with him - create a family of their own, and watch them grow as perfect combinations of the two of them as their own hair turns grey. 

She tightens her thighs before widening them, dipping her pelvis and repeating the movement a few times over, and the moan that comes from Jake’s mouth is all the encouragement she needs. Her arms fall just behind her, fingers gripping onto their sheets for leverage, and she increases her speed until the two of them are a tangled mess of sweaty limbs and declarations of love. 

The muscles in his chest begin to ripple, hands roaming all over her body, and Amy knows that he’s close. She squeezes her inner muscles against his dick, grinning as his eyes pinch shut, muttering “Fuck, Ames!” before thrusting into her harder, hips lifting off the bed completely as he holds her in place.

He whispers her name like a prayer, one hand moving to grip the inside of her thigh as he plays with her clit, and a steady succession of circles against her centre is all she needs, and it’s only a few more seconds before she’s climaxing, eyes fluttering shut as she throws her head back, crying out her affirmations to the ceiling above. 

After a few erratic thrusts Jake joins her, both hands raising to her waist and pulling her towards him as he releases inside her, shouting Amy’s name into her neck before wrapping his arms around her completely. Her chin rests against Jake’s shoulder, arms sliding up his back until they’re flat against his shoulder blades, hands in his hair and on his neck as her chest rises and falls against his. 

Now that he has her closer, Jake begins to drop kisses to Amy’s neck, mirroring her actions from earlier that evening, and she smiles as she slowly comes down from the high. 

He moves until they’re facing each other, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. “You know, if I’d had _any_ idea that my reading books would garner this response, I would have started reading _years_ ago.”

Amy bursts out laughing, moving both hands to his hair as they kiss again. He pulls her down with him, shuffling against the sheets until they’re flat on the mattress, and she drapes one leg over his as the kiss heats up again. 

This could be the start of something amazing. There was, after all, an entire room in the apartment dedicated to books. But of all the stories she has read, theirs will always be her favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry about the schmaltzy ending but it was hard to find a way to wrap this one up!)
> 
> Okaaaay so I really hope you enjoyed this one! It was such fun to write. I must admit I haven't read Harry Potter (I know, I'm sorry!) but hopefully my combination of SparkNotes and questioning others was enough to stick to the correct storyline! 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you thought of this ... comments and kudos are always welcome here! ❤️


End file.
